


Realizations

by bluesea89, Daffadowndilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drarry, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Draco, harry potter is gay for draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesea89/pseuds/bluesea89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffadowndilly/pseuds/Daffadowndilly
Summary: Two boys, separated by house and history, find themselves thrown together. Will they destroy one another, or will they find love in a hopeless place?





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> dont be to harsh guys this is my first fic xoxoxo hope you love it XD
> 
> be a toodles and leave a nice comment/kudos!

“Dis boi is gay”  
“Whao what boi?”  
“The boi who kill voldi mc bald face”  
“What…..Oh i have to go bathroom”

 

The blond lost boy with a dark side who really is a mushy sad sweet heart when to find his lifelong nemesis who was really his love long life.

 

Ok here is the naughty bits

Shlashy slash slash stuff my asexual sister can't handle, ( she rites stuff dirty)

 

Then teh boi who lived really lived. The soft blond boy was so happy. There was many and many a feeling in their hearts as their tongues fought for dominance.

 

a/n: this porn has plot don't say it doesn't

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta for always believing in me and pushing me to finish even if you never finish your drarry fic…….I was number one writer


End file.
